masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olassia Amore
Doctor Olassia Amore was an scientist, research, religious studies professor, and archaeologist, who's most famous work centered around the legend of the Heart of Vey'Kosa. She is a major character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy, the first series, COSG: The Dark Heart. Biography Early Life Born on in the later Council Expansion era, to an mother, and father, Olassia Amore grew up a somewhat sheltered life. She stayed on Cyone for most of her youth, focusing on her studies and education, earning multiple degrees and studying in various fields of expertise. For some time she worked as a religious studies professor, and eventually, by 2164 CE, she began to delve into the field of archaeology. She, like many in her field, pursued the secrets of the . This became her career, but she ultimately took a hiatus during the Reaper War, returning to Cyone to be with her family, as the planet was well protected from the Reaper forces. After the war, Olassia returned to her research, and soon became fascinated with one tale in general, the Heart of Vey'Kosa, a tale she had learned about years prior while she taught her religions class. The Heart was the rumored lost fortress of Vey'Kosa, a powerful biotic who led a species against the early Prothean Empire. The Dark Heart In 2259 CE, Olassia read the research papers of Doctor Roy Albrighton, a review of his excavation of Kor'Lithae. She was amazed to find similarities between his discoveries and pieces of the tale of the Heart of Vey'Kosa, further pushing her to believe the lost city did in fact exist. She soon contacted Albrighton, exchanging information and after some discussion on the topic, they both agreed the legend was worth pursuing. Over the years, the two worked together in numerous digs across the galaxy in search for information in regards to the Heart. Then, on they found a lucky break, discovering a functioning archive detailing the war fought with Vey'Kosa, proving the existence. Within the archive they found information citing a prothean military compound on Zerxia, in the Outer Rim of the Terminus Systems. The two planned on setting off for Zerxia, but the plan was nearly derailed after Roy went missing for over a week, believed to of been killed by the radiation storms on Zada Ban. However, he found his way back to safety, but lost his assistant to the storm. In 2271 CE, Olassia and Roy hired Captain Kasper Martial, a privateer commander of the MSV Aetherius to provide them with transport into the Terminus Systems. It took several more months for the voyage to get underway, but by November 8th, they set sail, leaving Earth. The Vault of Zerxia Olassia and the rest of the research team spent the entire first several hours of the trip settling in, and by the time they had finished, they had reached Zerxia already. She then met Kasper for the first time, and she and Roy gave the captain and the crew the full details on their expedition. They soon landed on Zerxia, and Olassia, Roy, the research team, and several crew members set forth to locate Roy's original research team who had been studying an ancient prothean military compound. Once they arrived, most of the group was left feeling uncertain by the ominous ruins, but they pressed on, locating the bunker entrance. Quell, using his scanner discovered that the base was somehow still powered. However, after opening the door, Lance triggered a stasis field, locking the group inside, aside from Taylor McClellan, and Nidel Aekso. The two set out to find the power source, only to be ambushed by some creature. Olassia and the others could only listen in fear as a battle ensued outside of the bunker. Eventually, the stasis field dropped, but as they emerged, they discovered Nidel dead, Taylor in shock, and a dead massive Utha beast. After assessing the situation, and a near brawl between Taylor and another security member, Saelian Praxiun, the team headed back into the bunker to continue their search. They descended into the bunker to find an amazing discovery, that it was filled with cryo pods, thousands, much like on . But Quell suggested, that the pods were offline, a dark sentiment implying that this could just be a massive crypt. They pressed through into the main chamber, discovering a sealed observatory door, and split up to find a way to open this door. Olassia went with Morkgul Rhoen, the Krogan guard, but the two had no luck, and the door was unlocked by Roy eventually. After regrouping, they entered the observatory, locating a Prothean VI that revealed the purpose of the bunker, and confirmed they were on the right trail to finding the Heart. The VI revealed, as they had expected, that Vey'Kosa had waged war on the Protheans long before the Reapers arrived, and he and the Dark Heart, as the Protheans called it, were lost on Numia. But the Protheans secured a device known as the Key to this Dark Heart and sealed it here. After the Reaper invasion, they sought to use the Heart, but had no success finding it, instead, they intended to seal a force within the bunker, put them in stasis and release them after to the Reapers, to locate the Heart and use it in the next cycle. The plan never happened, as the Bunker's director became indoctrinated, and sealed the other Protheans out of the bunker, and it was implied the Reapers did not want the Protheans to find this Dark Heart. It sparked a short debate among the group, wondering if this device should just stay lost. Roy unlocked the vault, and they entered, with the Key now in sight, Roy attempted to remove it, but was burned by the invisible barrier around it. Olassia instead, using her biotics retrieved the device, but upon touching it, it broke down, and fused with her. It put her in a state of shock, but otherwise, she was fine, and confirmed by Quell, she was okay, but the device was now one with her, making her the living Key. The implication made her feel, very uncertain, as the team prepared to return to the Aetherius. Altakiril After leaving Zerxia and returning to the Aetherius, Olassia, still worried headed straight for the research center, to receive extra scans to determine her well being. Eventually, Olassia's spirits turned around, and she even went shore side into Port Wumara, on the planet Altakiril, their final stop before the outer rim. She along with Roy and other members of the science team, rationed out extra supplies to the war refugees in the city. Attack Above Numia The Aetherius stayed docked on Altakiril for a night before beginning the slow journey to the Outer Rim of the galaxy. On November 21st, they reached Numia, but they were ambushed by an unidentified cruiser above the planet. Kasper ordered a full evacuation of the ship, and after assembling their research equipment, Roy and Olassia headed for the escape pods, where they, Kasper, and a security guard made their escape from the ship. Description and Personality Appearances Trivia Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:COSG Category:Asari Category:Scientist